DESCRIPTION: This is an application for renewal of an on-going oral biology NRSA training program in salivary secretions, under the continuing directorship of Dr. Kenneth Izutsu. The purpose of the program is to provide multi-disciplinary training in salivary secretion biology as it relates to oral health and disease. The goal is to train researchers, primarily at the postdoctoral level, to become effective investigators of both basic mechanisms of secretion and the pathology associated with different diseases involving oral tissues. Twenty-two training faculty, with expertise in a wide range of disciplines that converge on oral health and disease, are involved in the training program. It is designed to support postdoctoral trainees predominantly, with a minor component of training for research oriented undergraduate dental students. The majority of postdoctoral candidates will have the DDS degree and will pursue PhD or MSD degrees. The remainder will be PhD degree investigators particularly interested in salivary secretions or other oral biology research. PhD candidates will predominantly matriculate in the Department of Oral Biology although selection of another department represented by a training faculty member will be available. MSD candidates would matriculate in oral pathology or oral medicine. All trainees would pursue the oral biology core curriculum plus additional formal classwork based on individual goals and interests. The program is to be administered through the program director who will work closely with the Oral Biology Department Chairman, a co-program director for the program. A steering committee, consisting of the full members of the Oral Biology Department, will advise on accepting new students and recruitment activities, and will periodically review each trainee's progress and make suggestions as appropriate.